ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Honor
A Syringe To The Shoulder Roger layed on the ground, as he saw Hitomi getting stabbed in her stomach, shielding him from Yuitsu who attempted to decapitate him, though Roger's expression seemed unchanged, his eye twitched. Yuitsu saw what he did, his eyes widened in shock as he quickly, but carefully pulled out the sword from Hitomi "I'm sorry! Are you oka-...?!" Suddenly, Yuitsu was interrupted when Hitomi turned around in an instant, stabbing him in his right shoulder with a syringe full of a blue substance, she then jump kicked the syringe deeper into his shoulder, breaking it, and making him drop his sword on the ground. "Boom, sucker" Hitomi said in a nonchalant tone, punching Yuitsu in the stomach and then jumping and kicking him with both her legs in the face, sending him away from her. Hitomi then turned to Roger, reaching out her hand to him "Next time listen to me, dumbass". Roger didn't reply, simply grabbing her hand, and was pulled by Hitomi towards her who began to check his wounds "This better not become a routine for you" Hitomi said to Roger. "What the hell is wrong with people in this town?!" Yuitsu shouted getting up but unable to move his right arm "Who on earth stabs someone with a syringe?!". "Hmm...a syringe to the shoulder...that'd be a great meme to replace the arrow to the knee" Hitomi said nonchalantly, still mending Roger's wounds. "I'm bleeding like a mule and you're talking about memes?! Those things got old ages ago anyway!" Yuitsu kept shouting in rage, as his shoulder bled and covered his arm. "Shut up. You won't be able to do anything with that numb arm so I suggest you give up" Hitomi said, pointing at Yuitsu's shoulder that still had half the syringe stuck in it. Yuitsu gritted his teeth, he couldn't allow himself to give up so easily, so he bit what was left of the syringe and pulled it out using his teeth, though it caused more blood to flow. Yuitsu looked for his sword, seeing it close to Hitomi, so he charged towards her. Hitomi stood up in an instant, kicked Yuitsu in his jaw as he got close, however, Yuitsu quickly got down, managing to kick his sword upwards with his feet and bite its hilt, holding his sword in his mouth. He then did a full body spin, attempting to slash Hitomi, however, Hitomi leaned back, dodging the slash, and then headbutted Yuitsu on the side of his head. "Don't make me hurt you, bitch" Hitomi said, taking what appears to be a fighting stance, with her hands clenched into fists, preparing to for Yuitsu attack. Yuitsu kept his grip on his sword's hilt, once again attempting to slash Hitomi, who countered by ducking and uppercutting his jaw, making him bite his hilt harder, leaving bite marks. Yuitsu quickly kicked Hitomi away from him, to which she quickly backflipped to regain her balance and then charged at him once more. Yuitsu jumped up above Hitomi's head, and then immediately came rocketting down with a strong slash. Hitomi jumped out of the way, and once Yuitsu landed, created a dust cloud from the crash. When the dust cleared, a large deep slash was revealed on the road, as Yuitsu stood next to it. "....Fuckin' super samurai technique shit" Hitomi said, as she ran next to Roger, attempting to take something out of her purse she left next to him "Right, so I'll put it nice and sweet. Keep bandaging where it hurts and I'll bandage this fuck" Hitomi quickly said as she took out black bandages and charged towards Yuitsu again. Yuitsu charged as well, being well prepared to slash Hitomi once close enough. Hitomi began to open up the black bandages, as it was longer and longer, until it was longer than her whole body, as then grabbed it from the tip. Once they were close, Yuitsu quickly spun, using Gengetsu to create a large air pressured slash, to which Hitomi jumped above, letting go of the black bandage, allowing Yuitsu to cut it, as she landed behind him, kicking him from behind, quickly running infront of him and grabbing the cut black bandage, from both sides as she kept the rest of the black bandages rolled up in her....shirt. Yuitsu turned around, using Gengetsu once more, however, Hitomi quickly run beside him, as the black bandage was also going around his body, Hitomi then grabbed the other side of the black bandage, quickly tying the two tips together. Yuitsu attempted to turn around and stab Hitomi from close range, but failed as she simply evaded to the side, pulling out the rest of the black bandages, and running around Yuitsu while letting the black bandage get tangled around him, to which he Hitomi continued to kick him again and again while grabbing the tip, making it even more tangled up. She continued to do so until Yuitsu entire upper and lower body were covered in black bandages and tied together, leaving only his head free. Hitomi was panting for air, having gotten tired from running around, especially with a hole in her stomach. She walked towards Yuitsu, using one finger to push him and make him fall on the ground, to which he couldn't get back up again due to being bandaged, but still not dropping his sword. Can't/Don't Give Up Hitomi turned around, walking towards Roger who has taken off his bandages from his wounded areas and bandaged them with new bandages. Hitomi took off her mask from her mouth, breathing heavily as she sat next to Roger. "You feelin' okay?" Roger asked Hitomi. "I'm fine, it's just been a while since I last had to fight so seriously" Hitomi said, taking over and bandaging Roger more properly than what he did. Yuitsu tried to escape, but the black bandages were too strong, apparantly only using something like a knife would work, but a Human can't tear them...not a normal Human. Yuitsu gathered up all of his strength, attempting to tear the bandages apart. His eyes dilated, his grip on his hilt with his teeth hardened, and he tore his legs free, jumping back up and on his feet, appearing enraged. Hitomi quickly stood up again, but Yuitsu had already reached her, as he was about to use Gengetsu in point blank range, which can guarantee a one hit kill. Suddenly, Roger pushed Hitomi out of the way as Yuitsu swung his sword downwards, sending an extremely powerful air pressured slash, cutting the road as it continued towards a tall building, creating a large dust cloud. Yuitsu gasped for air, since he had taking a large amount of strength to perform that one technique. The tall building then crumbled from Yuitsu's Gengetsu, the slash cutting it in half, creating an even larger dust cloud. Yuitsu spit out his sword, leaving severe bite marks on the hilt "Haah...Haah...There...I..did it..." Yuitsu said to himself, falling on his knees. "Give up?" Roger's voice was heard, alarming Yuitsu who quickly bit his sword's hilt again and rolled over, to the direction he heard Roger's voice come from, but because of the dust cloud he couldn't see very well. "Speak for yourself! You have no idea what I'm going through! You think I can just drop this and leave? No! It doesn't work that way, I either do it properly or my family gets the axe" Yuitsu shouted towards Roger. "Your family...? So, it's a family honor thing, is it?" Roger asked, though his done didn't sound like he cared all that much. "No...there's no longer any honor in this...I'm just trying to make it so my family doesn't die of hunger...I am trying to save them...It's a big responsibility, but you wouldn't understand, you don't have someone who looks up to you...who treats you like your the most important person to them!" Yuitsu told Roger, still looking for him. While, Roger remained quiet "That's why...because of how they trust and how I care for them...I don't want to...no...I ''can't ''give up, not because I would lose, not because I would die, or for some shitty honor! But because I can't afford to see their smiled vanish again...to let things get back to the way it was...otherwise...I'm not even worth being called a loving father...or a caring husband". "...You don't know what I'm going through either...but you're right...I can't sympathize with you...and to be honest, I don't care that much" Roger said, as his footsteps were heard getting closer to Yuitsu. Yuitsu turned around, attempting to slash him, though it was Hitomi, who jumped above his head, to which Yuitsu followed and when she landed, Roger had already attacked Yuitsu. When the dust cleared, Yuitsu dropped his sword from his mouth, and as he looked down, he saw Roger's right arm, pitch black and with claws, going through his chest "You..." Yuitsu tried to speak, but was unable to do so. "Yes...I am the monster...you are the human..." Roger said to Yuitsu. Tears went down Yuitsu's eyes, not because he was going to die, but because he failed his family by allowing himself to die "My parenst...will be dissapointed...to me...so...early" Yuitsu said, coughing blood. "...Goodnight" Roger said, taking his arm out of Yuitsu's chest, as Yuitsu fell on the ground, minutes away from dying. "The...orga-..." Yuitsu tried to speak, but was barely capable of completing a word "La-...Lamia...!" At his last breath, Yuitsu managed to mention Lamia, before closing his eyes...dead. Roger stared at Yuitsu's lifeless body, than at his right arm "That's why you shouldn't get hurt" Hitomi said to Roger, holding his severed arm covered in bandages to hide it. "....So, I'll basically...turn into something like Yuuri?" Roger asked, as Hitomi used a syringe with a yellow substance on his right shoulder. "No...you won't be attacking as self defense" Hitomi said, as she began to walk away "C'mon, before the fuzz gets here" Hitomi called Roger, who followed her, as his right arm began to turn back to normal. On top of a rooftop, a man wearing a black cloak, whose entire figure was concealed, stared down, having witnessed the entirety of the battle, he chuckled before vanishing, and when he did, so did Yuitsu's body vanish. With only the destruction left by the fight remainning. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua